


Recovery and Surprise

by drikstreedur



Series: Gold and Gunpowder [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, also dadbod Ryan ftw, this also came from a discussion in a discord group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: Ryan has been recovering from the whole "being shot and falling out of a fourth-story window" thing, but something is bothering him. Gavin fixes it... Kinda.





	Recovery and Surprise

Ryan was healing quickly, considering the injuries he’d sustained from being shot five times in the chest and falling out of a window from four stories up. Geoff, Jack, and Trevor all insisted he stay in a wheelchair for a couple weeks, just to be completely sure nothing went wrong and he didn’t end up even more injured, despite his legs being fine. Really, they were more worried about weakness and exhaustion causing him to collapse. Gavin was spending as much time as he could keeping Ryan comfortable, making sure his painkillers didn’t wear off and stay worn-off for too long unless he could handle it. After about a week and a half had passed, the stitches could be taken out of his forearm and from the bullet wounds, and the neck brace was taken off. Ryan was just glad he was finally able to cave and itch at the places he could get to as the scabs got dry and irritated in preparation of flaking off.

The sling and the cast on his right arm stayed though, and he hated not being able to use his dominant hand. He had to learn to crochet with his left hand just so he could keep himself busy while he was being forced to rest! It was terrible! And of course, it made him grumpy. Very, very grumpy. Eventually he asserted himself about the wheelchair and was able to get up and walk around the penthouse like normal, and run errands so long as someone (usually either Gavin or Jeremy) went with him to make up for him not being able to use one of his arms.

And of course, he hadn’t been able to get up and be very active for a few weeks, and he was stress-eating, so he managed to gain a little bit of softness around his midsection. Truth be told, he was a little self-conscious about it.

Out of everyone, Michael had to be the one to mention it first, one day when Ryan was trying to force himself to relax in the hot tub.

“Wow, you sure are picking up a dad-bod aren’t you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Ryan sat back in the water just enough that he was submerged from just under his chest and downwards. Ryan had just given Michael a threatening scowl and started to get up from the hot tub, and Michael ran away. But he was right, actually. He had developed the dreaded “dad-bod” physique where he had just enough pudge to be noticeable, and he finally realized that was what what had been bothering him and making him irritable.

Ryan had just gotten out of the shower that evening, his hair wrapped up in one towel and his waist sporting another, and brushing his teeth when he caught a glimpse of his tummy. He sighed quietly, letting the toothbrush dangle out of his mouth for a moment as he poked at himself a little. Unfortunately, that was when Gavin popped in to brush his teeth as well.

“Ryan, why are you poking your belly? Is something wrong with it?” the Brit asked, genuinely trying to be helpful. Ryan just shrugged a little bit and went back to brushing his teeth. He spit out the mouthful of minty foam and rinsed out his mouth with water. As he reached for the mouthwash, and Gavin was putting toothpaste on his own toothbrush (an electric one, of course, because Gavin couldn’t use a normal toothbrush without it feeling wrong), he huffed and replied to him.

“Gavin, do I have a dad-bod? Michael said something about it earlier and it’s been bothering the hell out of me all day. I mean, I’ve gained a little weight, but now I’m actually wondering if it’s a problem or not.” Ryan knocked back a capful of mouthwash immediately after that, and started swishing it around in his mouth. Gavin spit out his own mouthful of toothpaste then.

“If I start calling you ‘Daddy’ will it make you feel better about the dad-bod?” Gavin asked, about as blunt as could be. Ryan immediately sputtered and started coughing, having managed to suck a little bit of mouthwash down his windpipe in surprise. He spit out the mouthwash, but kept coughing, having to hold onto the edge of the sink counter to stay standing. By the time he’d finished choking on mouthwash, Gavin had finished both brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth.

“Gavin, where the fuck did that come from!?” he finally managed to gasp out, able to actually look over at Gavin now. He just got a devilish smirk from Gavin in return.

“You were upset about having a dad-bod, so I’m offering you a reason to like it. Do you think it’ll work, or do you not want me calling you daddy in the bedroom?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t object to it, but what the hell, Gavin? I can’t even act on it properly! I can’t use my right arm!” Ryan complained.

“Nothing saying you can’t act on it, Ryan. But not tonight. I’m too tired to have a romp with you tonight. Now do you think we can actually sleep in the same bed or am I going to get clocked in the skull with your cast at three in the damn morning again?”

Ryan muttered something about being okay to sleep with, and something else about Gavin being “an atrocious cocktease” as he stomped out of the room with a scowl on his face to get a pair of briefs out of his underwear drawer. Gavin kept that shit-eating grin up until he fell asleep in Ryan’s grasp.


End file.
